


Cherryblonde Trash

by venerate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cassie - Freeform, Deanna Winchester - Freeform, F/F, Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Female!Castiel - Freeform, Female!Dean, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venerate/pseuds/venerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna is getting tired of Lawrence and her family, aching for new scenery and her own place. She meets Cassie, photographer from New York, but this whole new-beginnings and moving out thing is a lot more complicated than she ever thought it could be. [Non-hunting AU, female!Dean, female!Castiel]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prelude to what is to come, a teaser of sorts. I hope you'll enjoy it! You can also find my work at tumblr, under the username 'cherryblondetrash', which is kind of dedicated to this series. Critique is always welcome, if you find the time :)

 

They call her cherry blonde trash, and she believes them. It’s in her bones, engraved like foreign letters on her fragile ribs. It’s in the colour of her hair, ruined by years of dying it, strays of ash and cherry blonde. Her lips are crooked around the cigarette, unlit as she fumbles through her leather jacket for a lighter. The filter turns damp but she lights it anyway, sucking hard. She takes what she gets, lights it up and her hands stop shaking for a brief moment.

Someone yells after her, the daily dose of street harassment, something about her pussy.

She closes her eyes, and longs for somewhere else. Somewhere that isn’t Lawrence, Kansas; somewhere where she doesn’t need to linger outside the high school to pick up her little brother. She opens her eyes again, takes a deep drag of the cigarette, sees the boys and girls of Sam’s age whispering and trying to act tough by the bus stop. She can see their lips moving, talking of cherry blonde trash.

* * *

Lawrence, Kansas, doesn’t have much to offer. Cas longs back to New York City, back to the people, the anonymity and the speed. Time doesn’t seem to travel here, an endless cycle of the nuclear family and stereotype molds of people. Cassie hates to judge, but the mere air seems to chase away her creativity and lust.

That is, of course, until she sees the gorgeous blonde girl at the supermarket. Skinny, short-haired and young. She looks like a model, androgynous, someone Cas would meet in her brother’s studio, ready to fire off deadly glares and artistic poses at anytime. They stand next to each other in the grocery store, and Cas can see the girl’s smudged lipgloss and uneven cut bangs. She thinks of things to say - anything, about the weather or the price of the cigarettes the girl is buying - but nothing flows past her open lips.

The girl leaves, a cocky sway to her hips and a weird clonking-sound from her too-big boots.

* * *

They meet again, outside the high school, and Cassie is almost certain that the other girl notices her too. The girl looks uncomfortable and cold in her oversized flannel and skinny jeans. There are holes on the knees, exposing bumpy, pink knees. She seems to be waiting for someone, leaning against the enormous muscle car with wide and tense shoulders.

There is at least five minutes until the bell rings for a final time for the day, and Cas decides to make an approach before her brother’s workday is over. Hopefully, she’ll leave the parking lot with a new number in her cellphone before Gabriel is done for the day. Cassie locks the car with the push of a button, determined steps over damp asphalt and she can tell that the cute girl has already noticed her.

"Hi," Cas says and tries for a smile. It seems that her mouth won’t work properly, leaving a strange leer. The girl makes a motion with her head, dark blonde strands falling into her eyes. She doesn’t say anything, just looks Cas up and down. "I’m in Lawrence for a few days - would you like to show me around?"

* * *

 

Lawrence is a shitty city with shitty people, especially in this side of town. This, Deanna has always known, but it seems to stand out even more when she meets someone new. This new girl is beautiful, but her frown makes Deanna back off. Deanna sees her for the first time at the grocery store, the brunette staring at her as she waits her turn at the cash register.

The grocery store closest to Deanna’s parents smells of opened liquor bottles and sickly sweet energy drinks, as if the cashier is drinking Redbull vodka behind the desk. Deanna is almost a little embarrassed to shop at this place when the pretty woman behind her is staring so. Deanna thinks that, the next time she goes to buy her Marlboro’s; she’s going to wear something prettier and perhaps wash of yesterday’s makeup. The girl hadn’t made Deanna’s gaydar flare exactly, but it wouldn’t be the first time Deanna slept with someone bi-curious.

The next time they meet is outside her old high school, while she waits for her little brother. The girl is way too old to be in high school, perhaps waiting for a younger sibling as well. They stare at each other over a few cars, before the young woman starts walking towards her. She has a confident stride in her steps, broad shoulders hidden under the long hair, but she doesn’t smile. Not even when she finally is standing in front of Deanna, just a decimeter or two between their bodies. Deanna only watches as the girl tries for a smile, but it comes out as a grimace when she says hi.

The girl straightens her posture, the awkward smile remaining as she continues: “I’m in Lawrence for a few days – would you like to show me around?”

 


	2. Girls

It might be a date. Cassie isn't sure, but when she tells her brother about the girl she's booked a tour around Lawrence with, he is certain it must be. Gabriel might not be the most reliable source, but he is without doubt far more experienced with the ladies than Cassie.

Nevertheless, she experiences all the feelings she's ever had before a date all at once. The nervousness is crippling as she packs her bag, fumbling with her camera and granola bars. She makes sure that her water bottle doesn't leak at least twice, accidently spilling some on her jeans. Just to be certain that she doesn't look underdressed, she decides to wear her ankle boots instead of her usual sneakers.

When noon arrives, Cassie is hungry and full of anticipation. She suspects that it is full-on creepy to stand behind the curtain and snoop down on the street, but the rain is practically pouring and she doesn't want her hair to turn all frizzy. She can see the black, big muscle car arrive from her hiding spot, immediately stepping back from the window. She tries not to hurry too much, wanting to appear like the cool New York chic she is. Her bag is heavy and she makes sure that the door is locked behind her before she pulls up the hood of her jacket. She jogs down the driveway, almost slipping as she reaches the car.

The door is opened from the inside, and she slips in with ease. She is met by the strong smell of coffee, the surprising softness of the seats and warm air blowing into her face. It's kind of the same feeling as stepping inside someone's house, the atmosphere of a place that is loved and cherished.

"Hi," Deanna says, driving off the curb and down the road. Cassie answers with a nod, busying herself with the seatbelt and putting her bag between her legs. The idea to walk up to a hot stranger and asking for a tour had seemed brilliant yesterday, but right now she only recalls how incredibly bad she is with situations like this.

"I bought you coffee. It's black, but I've got sugar if you want some."

"Thanks," Cassie replies and reaches for the styrofoam cup. She places the lid against her lower lip, blowing carefully. "Was it a long drive here?"

"Nah."

Cas doesn't know what to answer to that, so she takes a careful sip of the coffee. Muffled noise is coming from the radio, sounding somewhat like classic rock. They drive at a nice, slow speed, the rain making it somewhat hard to see further than a few metres.

"Thought I'd take you to the best burger place in Kansas," Deanna announces as they turn left by the middle school. They sit in silence for a while, the muffled radio noise and smattering rain making it somewhat less awkward. Cassie is so very tempted to dig up her camera and get to work as she observes her driver. Deanna, despite her skinny frame, doesn't look small or misplaced behind the big steering wheel and in the broad seats. Instead, she owns the space with widely spread legs and fingers sprouting over the wheel as she takes them forward. It's a nonchalant, borderline arrogant, sight to behold. "So, what do you do in New York? You're a teacher, like your brother?"

"I'm a photographer," Cassie answers. "I would make an awful teacher, I think." Deanna snorts. They slow down, finally reaching a place called Harvelle's. They prepare themselves for a short run, from the car to the building, pulling up hoods and zipping up. Cassie hears Deanna swear as she gets out, cursing loudly through the smatter of rain against the car. They jog to the entrance, Deanna practically ripping the door open and letting Cassie in first.

"I stepped in the deepest fucking puddle ever," Deanna mutters and glares at her soaked boots.

They take a seat in one of the booths, seats squeaking as their wet butts meet the vinyl fabric. Deanna cheers up when she hands Cassie the only menu that's on the table. "I know it by heart," she says proudly. Cassie eyes the menu, her stomach growling but her mouth not exactly watering. She couldn't claim to be a big fan of junk food, but that didn't seem to be a thing she could confess to the girl in front of her.

"The pineapple burger sounds good," she says and glances up to see Deanna's reaction. The other girl nods, seeming satisfied with the reply.It might be a test, Cas thinks.

"Hey there, girls," a raspy voice announces on Cassie's left. She looks up to see a tall woman standing ready to take their order. "So who's this, Deanna?"

"Uhm," Deanna begins, looking slightly nervous for the first time. "This is Cassie. Cassie, this is Ellen."

"So, what would you like to eat, Cassie?" Ellen asks. It looks like she's trying to suppress a smile as she takes out a small note pad. "If you'd rather have a salad, we do this mean chicken salad--"

"Oh, the pineapple burger seems nice," Cas interrupts. Though she would rather eat the salad, she has a wish to impress the young lady in front of her that surpasses it. "And some water."

"Pineapple burger, got it. Deanna?"

"Yeah, I'll have the bacon cheeseburger. And a diet coke, and fries. No onions," Deanna rambles.

She turns to Cassie, "You should have a beer." Ellen nods, dotting on her note pad before disappearing. Cassie nods at Deanna's idea, thinking it might be a great way to loosen up before the blonde girl loses interest.

"Thought we might explore the night scene, if you're up to it," Deanna suggests, spreading out on her side of the table. "There isn't much more to see - or do - here, really. Must feel completely dead compared to New York. I'll make my little brother drive us." Cassie isn't really dressed for clubbing, a white t-shirt and jeans isn't really a party-outfit. Now that Deanna has removed her jacket, Cas can see that she's wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans, the pants fitting so perfectly that she could even see Deanna's hip bones poking against the black denim. Deanna must take Cassie’s lack of response as something else, because she shakes her head and then shifts into a more comfortable position. They get their drinks only a moment later, a huge beer put in front of Cassie’s face. She has to lean down to drink some of the foam, afraid to spill all over herself.

“So, what’s it like living in New York? You live on your own?” Deanna asks, those green eyes practically staring straight into Cassie’s soul.

“I’ve got a condo on Manhattan,” Cassie confesses, well-aware that it might sound pretentious and what not. “It’s actually a studio, but I decided to move in to become more productive.”

Deanna nods, “So you’re a workaholic? Guess you have to be when you’re a freelancer, right? You got any pictures with you?”

Cas hesitates, stalling by taking a large gulp of her beer. Her work might be a little too intimidating to show on the first date, but then again it might be even stranger to refuse showing a few innocent photographs. She pulls out her phone and opens the album with photos of Lawrence.

“Hey, that’s my baby!” Deanna bursts out as she scrolls through the phone. She pauses and shows that she means the car that Cassie couldn’t help but photograph in all its raw, masculine power. “These are awesome, dude.” Cassie blushes, shyly thanking the other girl as their food arrives.

* * *

The rain has stopped, but it’s cold and the wind is persistent in making their walk from the club unpleasant. Cassie fights to button her jacket as they reach the parking lot where Deanna’s little brother soon will be to pick them up. She feels that her hair must be a mess from sweating and dancing and downing disgusting shots of vodka.

“Here, I’ll help,” Deanna offers and starts to button Cassie’s jacket. She’s even worse at it, though, her skinny fingers fumbling and shaking in the cold. Cas finds herself thinking that the purple hue on Deanna’s hands might be the prettiest colour she’s ever seen.

“I had a good time tonight,” Cas says. Deanna looks up at her with a cocky smile, nodding in agreement as she continues to fiddle with Cassie’s buttons. “It’s okay, I can do it.” Cas takes over and successfully closes her jacket now that they’re standing still. Or, well, almost still – Cas might have had more to drink this night than the entire year combined. Deanna offers her a cigarette, and they turn their backs to the wind at the same time to light up.

“We should do this again,” Deanna says. “When were you leaving again?”

“The day after tomorrow,” Cas sighs. “I wish I could stay longer, but I have a photo shoot for this really promising documentary magazine…”

“Too bad, I would’ve loved to teach you how to dance like a proper twenty year old. That white-dad-dance only works for you ‘cause you’re so cute.” Deanna laughs, coughing slightly before taking a deep drag of her cigarette. “I would love to go on a second date, too.”

Cassie is grateful for the darkness around them, but she looks away slightly to hide her weird, nervous smile. She blames the alcohol for what comes out of her mouth next, “You should come with me. We could go on plenty of dates.” Deanna laughs again, but it’s hard to see her facial expression.

“Yeah, that’d be nice. You gonna see in about a second why it drives me insane living at home. The pest has arrived!”

A small car much shaped like a bubble parks right in front of them, and Deanna gestures for Cas to get in. The car is warm and dry inside, void of the smell of coffee and rock music. A skinny, tall boy with messy dark hair sits in the front seat, his face toward Deanna as he opens his mouth to rant, “Do you have any idea how badly dressed you are for this weather? It’s October! God, if mom and dad knew you were dressed like this you’d be in so much trouble. And the smell? Did you guys smoke weed?”

Deanna gives Cas a look, and then Sam seems to remember that there is someone else in the car. He turns around, big brown eyes and a slim nose pointing straight at Cas. “I’m so sorry! Hi, I’m Sam, Deanna’s brother. Oh shit, you must think I sounded like a real douchebag? I didn’t mean that Deanna should cover up, just, uhm, it’s cold outside. She could get sick,” Sam rambles.

“Nice to meet you, Sam. I’m Cassie.” They shake hands, then Deanna gives Sam a poke and they drive off from the club.

Sam continues to talk, but it’s all lost to Cas. All she can think about is Deanna’s body against her own as they danced in the club, the beat of the music vibrating through their legs, how Deanna had forced her to chug her beer and then down a shot of jaeger, how the blond girl had laughed at Cassie’s face while she did so. She thinks of the brief kiss they shared in the queue to the bathroom, how their lips had brushed and how they had been rudely interrupted by someone trying to sneak past them.

Then the car comes to a stop, and the Winchester siblings are looking back at her with smiles. Sam once again tries to explain himself for telling his sister what to wear, and Deanna just shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” Deanna promises as Cas climbs out of the tiny car. Cas can hardly wait.


	3. Hummed low

Deanna doesn’t call the next day. Cas is worried, worried that Deanna doesn’t want to engage in something long-distance, but even more afraid of the thought that maybe Deanna doesn’t even like Cassie enough for a goodbye call.

Though her hangover is awful, her stomach churning and head aching, the fear of not receiving a call from Deanna is worse. It’s past four in the afternoon, and Cas has been unable to eat both breakfast and lunch, and is now attempting dinner. The dinner is a bowl of popcorn, the only salty food that Gabriel had at home. 

Cas is just about to lie down on the lumpy couch and watch a documentary about giraffes when Gabriel comes back from the supermarket with someone in tow. Cas almost drops the bowl when she notices that Gabriel brought Deanna with him, both of them wet from the nasty weather outside. They are both smiling, and Deanna looks amazing, as if she hadn’t been drinking and dancing like an animal last night.

“Met this lovely lady on our driveway,” Gabriel announces as he disappears into the kitchen with his bags. “Thought I’d let her in!”

Cassie knows how pathetic she looks in her dirty t-shirt and granny-panties, how her hair is a bird’s nest from sleeping with too much hairspray in it. “I thought you’d call,” she says, and she doesn’t mean to sound as guilt-tripping as she does. 

“I thought I’d drop by instead, since you’re leaving tomorrow,” Deanna answers. 

She isn’t wearing any make-up, her blond hair looks like a wet mop on her head, and her outfit is extremely casual but clean. Cassie wonders what Deanna is wearing underneath her grey sweatpants, if she’s wearing anything under them at all. From their date yesterday, Deanna appears to be a beautiful paradox – so sexual in her way of moving, dancing and talking; but not attempting anything dirty despite their drunken state.  
“You go shower and get dressed,” Deanna orders. She looks Cas up and down, smirking at the outfit. 

Cassie does so, hurrying in and out of the shower and getting dressed in appropriate clothes, although she does put on the comfy jeans she brought. She decides to wear the black lace bra and panties, because even though nothing might happen, she can’t help but hope.

“Superhot,” Deanna says when Cas comes back down from her shower. Deanna reaches out and touches Cas’ wet, dark hair with her pale, crooked fingers. Cas’ breath hitches, almost inaudible, when the blonde girl’s fingers accidently brushes against her neck.

They put their muddy shoes on and heads out in the murky weather. It’s almost dark, the air fresh after a rainy week. The rain has however stopped for a moment, letting them get to the car without getting wet. Deanna opens the door for her, cocky smile not leaving her face.

The seats are warm and soft, and AC/DC streams from the speakers as Deanna starts the Chevy. Cas wishes that her head didn’t feel so heavy and her mouth so dry, but it’s amazing to lean back in the big seats and just let herself relax as Deanna drives them. 

They drive past the park and the high school, and Deanna takes a turn into the drive through of a fast food joint. Deanna orders hamburgers, fries, onion rings and a million different side dishes, coffee and sodas. Cas thinks about how much time she’ll have to spend at the gym after this, but decides to let herself enjoy it – if not for her own sake, then for Deanna’s, who seem ecstatic as their greasy bags are delivered. 

They drive off again, and Cas is too comfortable in her seat with all the greasy bags in her lap warming her. They drive for another ten minutes, or perhaps it’s twenty, Cas doesn’t know and doesn’t care. The ride is comfortable, warm and might just be a hangover cure in itself.

Deanna parks at an empty parking lot, taking off her dirty shoes and unbuckling her belt. She sits sideways in her seat, leaning against the car door and looking straight at Cassie. They don’t say anything for a while, and Cas wishes that she knew what to say in these situations. There is a big difference in professional relationships and relationships such as theirs, whatever this might be.

“Go ahead,” Deanna says and throws a greasy paper bag into Cassie’s lap. She then helps herself to one of the bags, reaching into it and grabbing a handful of fries. “There’s some beer in the backseat.”

Cas reaches for the six-pack of beer, taking one for herself and handing one of the lukewarm bottles to Deanna when she makes a grabby-motion with her free hand. Cas suppresses the urge to tell Deanna not to drink alcohol when they’re going to drive, trying to listen to Gabriel’s words of advice about not being a killjoy and what not. It’s just one beer.

“I wish you were staying longer,” Deanna says, not looking at Cas anymore. “Nice to get out of the house, y’know, get away from Sam and my parents.”

“Yeah,” Cas agrees. She knows exactly the feeling of not feeling at home anymore, the feeling of being a burden to her parents. Cas stares at the burger in her hands, gathering courage, before saying; “You could come visit me, when you’ve got the time.” 

It doesn’t come out as clumsy or awkward, and perhaps that would have been better than Cas’ regular demanding tone. Deanna just nods, seeming to be deep in thought. So Cassie doesn’t prod again, aware that she probably easily could get Deanna to come to NYC by using her serious working-voice. She wonders what else she could get the beautiful girl to do with that voice, if Deanna would be willing to be her model.

“Yeah, I should,” Deanna says suddenly. She chugs down the rest of her beer, letting a few fries follow. “I’ve never been really good with making good decisions–”

“I’ll take care of you,” Cas interrupts. “Just come by visit for a week or so.”

Deanna nods, smirking, reaching for her pack of cigarettes in the backseat. Cas has to admit that she stares a little too long at the other girls’ backside as she fumbles to find a lighter.  
Deanna doesn’t tell Cas to follow outside, but she does anyway. The air is cold and fresh, the forest surrounding the parking lot giving off the loveliest smell. She wishes that she brought her camera when Deanna leans against the hood of the Impala and lights a cigarette. Her face is so pale and clear, freckles barely visible around her nose. Cas is afraid that if she brings Deanna with her to the city, she might not be able to let the blonde girl live. 

They smoke in comfortable silence. 

The sky hasn’t been blue for a week, just a solid grey layer above them, and Cas can’t really say that she wants it to turn bright again. It’s just the right setting for Deanna, the weak light perfect for the mood that Deanna gives off in her black clothes, leaning against her black car and exhaling thick clouds of smoke. It could so easily be the cover of a fashion magazine, the way Deanna’s lanky but firm body moves is just so perfect for both underground fashion and artistic photo shoots. 

“You know I can see you staring, right?” 

Cas nods, trying to play it off cool. It’s not that hard, seeing as she doesn’t use facial expressions as much as other people might do. 

“Is it an occupational injury, to stare at people?” Deanna asks, smirking. 

Cas shrugs. “Perhaps more the reason as to why I started photographing.”

“I should drive you home. It’s already eight.”

Cas wants to say no, she wants to stay here until her departure time tomorrow. It is cold and getting dark, but she feels that the need to stay with Deanna is bigger than that. Her current wish, so deep that she feels embarrassed by just thinking it, is to have Deanna live with her in her loft. She wishes that they could isolate themselves there; get to know each other and take pictures and get to know each other’s bodies. 

“It’s too cold to sleep in the car,” Deanna says, apparently a mind reader. She lights another cigarette, huffing as she exhales. Cas reaches for the cigarette package on the hood, taking one without asking. It looks all too meditative, the way Deanna smokes. Cas has to admit that she doesn’t find it all that appealing, that it might even make her stomach even more upset in her already hung-over state. 

“We could sleep in Gabriel’s guest room, together, if you’d like. Just sleep.” 

Cas is well-aware of how much teasing her brother is going to subject her to, but it’s worth it if Deanna says yes. 

“Just sleep, huh?” 

Deanna takes a step closer to Cas, their muddy shoes almost touching. She looks so cocky, that arrogant mirth in her green eyes. It makes all kinds of things to Cas, seeing that self-confidence; makes her think of so many ways as to how she could make that cocky grin disappear, how to turn those beautiful lips into a pretty ‘O’.

Without thinking much, Cas reaches out and touches Deanna’s arm. It seems to encourage the other girl, who leans in. There is an awkward second before their lips touch, and Cas can’t help the way her fingers curl and grip tight onto Deanna’s leather jacket. She can feel the blonde girl’s hands on the small of her back, rubbing gentle and comforting circles.

Except for the quiet sounds of birds and the wind, the only sounds around them are themselves. The sound of their lips touching, their tongues teasing and their harsh breaths are a wonderful mixture that Cas never wants to live without. While Cas has had her fair share of make-out sessions, none have ever really felt quite like this. The way Deanna presses her closer, as if she might disappear if she doesn’t hold tight enough, is amazing and it makes Cas’ head feel so light.

When Cas pulls away slightly, their lips parting after an eternity locked together, Deanna makes the most delicious sound. The cocky grin is wiped off, lips swollen and glistening with saliva. Cas likes both looks on the other girl equally, but she wants to see Deanna make a different face, wants Deanna to worship her and come with her.

Cas trails kisses down Deanna’s neck, sneaking her fingers down to the other girl’s sweatpants to unknot them. She hesitates just a second, making sure that Deanna wants this. She is engaged in another kiss as she fidgets around Deanna’s pants lining.

The air doesn’t seem so cold anymore, not when their heavy breaths mingle between them and their skin meet as their shirts ride up. Deanna’s hands have travelled down to Cassie’s butt, holding firmly as they kiss.  
Cas thanks herself for her capacity to do several things at ones, slowly putting her hand down the front of Deanna’s pants. She can feel how wet Deanna is through the thin panties, almost soaking, and it causes Cas to shiver. It’s amazing, how Deanna parts her legs slightly to let Cas reach better.

It doesn’t take long until Deanna’s hands are working on Cas’ bra, fingers clumsy as Cas works her fingers over Deanna’s clit. The sounds – sweet little moans, quite the opposite from what Cas expected – that Deanna makes are making all kinds of wonderful things to Cas’ body.

They kiss, Deanna’s hands finally cupping Cas’ breasts, both of them breathing harshly and shivering from both the cold and the pleasure. 

\----

“I’ll see you soon, then,” Deanna says as they pull up on the sidewalk by Gabriel’s house. The cocky grin is still gone, but her posture is nonchalant, as if she just hadn’t been fucked against the hood of her car to oblivion.  
Cas nods, trying to suppress a smirk when thinking of how good the other girl had just been fucked, how amazing the sounds coming from her mouth were. The hangover seems to have been cured, the headache completely gone and her stomach once again back to normal. 

“I’ll call you,” Cas says as she opens the passenger door. She doesn’t get out fully, leaning over the gear to meet Deanna’s lips with her own. It’s not a sweet kiss, not really dirty either. Deanna is the one to pull away, gesturing for Cas to get out.

“See you in New York!” Deanna calls after her, the smirk back in place before she drives off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do check out my tumblr (cherryblondetrash) for drabbles, pictures and the like! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it is quite short and there was only some half-kindof-smut. More to come, I promise ;)


End file.
